Darker
by BJ-Blatzkowitz-reborn
Summary: Fiona Belli finds herself trapped in the Belli Castle. Redo with some ecchi stuff in order to get the horror a bit :P
1. Endless Haunting Ground

Haunting Ground

**Darker**

Chapter 1 – Endless Haunting Ground

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Haunting Ground or the characters that are presented here in this fanfic. Everything in this game are under copyright by Capcom. All of the characters here are used with uttermost care and without permission.

WARNING: This fanfic is based on the playing of the game itself. Also, this has been redone to more slightly darker overtones. If you don't like sex or nudity, please leave now. Otherwise, read on at your own risk. Oh, please get this game if you want to know how I based this fanfic on...

If there was anything that she specifically could remember, it'll be the screams of her parents, the soft tinkle of glass breaking, her father's last gasp of life and finally the cackling laugh which haunts her now. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But somehow, fate managed to tie them all back together like a scarlet thread between them. Even the beautiful sunshine seemed to almost symbolise the new beginning as they went towards the castle. But it wasn't to be as the skies can easily shift like their lives had. Each of them had a dark secret to hide from one another and more. Truth seemed harsh even against the thin unreality of their holiday. Even now, her body was now physically telling her to stop running and face the ashes of reality.

A groan was a lovely sound which seemed to just flit through the air. Turning, he saw her stirring underneath the silk blanket the master gave her to wear. It was then that the reminiscing memories came coming back. When the master brought her back, he looked with longing at the beautiful doll in his arms. She was just perfect, not like the cheap imitations that he had so far. The smooth skin. The flawless image of her face. It was enough to drive him mad with desire. However, a harsh look from his master was enough to bury those desires. He watched on passively as the master peeled the ragged clothes off the doll. With the last of the offending clothes, her features were bared to all. However, the master covered her with the blanket and ordered him to put her in the dog cell until the time was right. And the master made certain that he didn't disobey that order to the letter.

Despite the doll being the main priority, his head pricked at the silent orders from his master. It seems that the inside gardens need a trim to the trees. Obviously, the danger of fallen leaves was a hazard to the other master but more than that, the master wanted the sap from the trees for his experiments. And he never liked it if he was delayed for a second in his experiments. Retrieving a set of the long clippers, he glanced back at his doll. After all, he had all the time in world before the master wanted her with him. With that, he shuffled up the spiral staircase before opening the door. A blast of cold air wafted past him before he headed up and out. He hated trimming trees whilst it was cold but he had to do it as no one else can do it. Besides, if he was quick enough, he may able to play with her until the master finishes his experiments.

At first, the world was just blurs of colour. Fiona Belli groaned as she slowly woke up from her dreamless sleep. Her muscles seemed to groan from the long sleep. As she sat up, she felt something slipping off her. Looking at the silk blanket, she was even more surprised at her surprising modesty shown to all. Scrambling whilst being surprisingly calm, she quickly readjusted the blanket around her before taking note of her surroundings. 'I'm totally naked and in a cage with God-knows-what.'

Crawling carefully to the steel bars, she glanced outside and managed to make up the various carcases of pigs and other cattle dressed ready for consumption. Her eyes shifted over to the dusty oak table which she could make out the remnants of a meal and the large meat cleaver sitting dangerously on the chopping block. A frying pan on a wood burning stove seems to be burning whatever was being cooked and the smoke was hurting her eyes.

Adjusting her gaze, she looked at the cage itself. It looked and feels like a large bird cage. Heading over to the door, Fiona could see a stout rope with clumsy knots that bind over the door. Carefully, she undid the tight knots and tossed the rope away.

Gently pushing on the door, Fiona winced at the groan from the door. Her warm footsteps were a stark contrast to the cold floor and surroundings. The room felt cold and harsh, just like reality as she wandered aimlessly around. She stopped dead when she heard something behind her. It was a soft but distinctive tapping sound. Her fear seemed to heighten further as she can hear it coming closer. Trying to calm her heart, she slowly turned around only to stare into the blackness behind her.

At first, Fiona thought she was just hallucinating but the shadows slowly formed a shape before it blurred and streaked past her. The shock and surprise of it made her lose her balance and landing her hard on her backside. The blanket was coming loose, revealing her ample breasts. She yelped and quickly covered them up.

She sat there, lost in her thoughts as she reminisced the past. 'They were a blessing and a curse. Why...' The memories flashed back quickly. It was almost incoherent as blurs of the past came wafting back, almost making her dizzy from the fear and coldness of them. Ducking her head between her legs, she took deep breaths before getting back up. As she did, she noticed that her shadow left a gift behind. Picking it up, she saw that it was a dog collar. Sure, the leather collar was cracking from the wear and the silver nameplate was scuffed badly, but she was able to make out the name. 'Hewie. What a strange name.' With that, she put the collar on the table.

A slight breeze wafted over her. She looked around for the source of it. She knew that a breeze means an exit. Following the caresses of it, she found it came from a stone spiral staircase. The breeze was getting stronger and colder, making her more aware of her lack of modesty. 'I have to figure out where I am. Being naked is just an inconvenience. Just ignore it for now.' Her body was already making here aware of that with her skin forming goose bumps, her nipples standing to attention and as well as her pussy slick already. Ignoring all that, she made her way up the stairs as the low light blinded her a bit before her eyes adjusted to the gloom.

Stretching in front of her what was, or still is, the remnants of a garden. The stringy tomato vines stood menacingly to one side. As she walked through the garden, she could see various pots filled with herbs and spices. Some which could identify such as lavender and chamomile (which she took great pleasure in smelling them) and others she have no idea such as a melon that had a twisted, wooden feel to it. Her nerves slowed down a notch as she approached the foreboding castle towering over her. A slight breeze only served to notify her of her current state of dress.

'The weather isn't helping out in letting me know I'm fully naked here. I must find some clothes and possibly someone or something that can get me out of here.' Making her way up the steps, she was about to continue on when she spotted a glass door. Walking up to it, she saw that it was intricately wrought with iron with several dull but beautiful silver handles on them. Turning the handles, she found out to her frustration that they were locked from the inside. Peeking through, she could easily see what looked like a dining room but the candles inside couldn't help define the shadows inside. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

The door was much plainer than the one below but it was still intricately wrought with iron. To her relief, this one was unlocked. Opening the door, she was greeted with a homely room with decent fire in the fireplace. Moving on, she saw a large bed with comfortable covers with a bed of drawers next to it. A large window gave a commanding view of the garden below. Various paintings plastered the walls around her. Each of them was as varied as the subjects in it such as young couple laughing down to the large and imposing portrait of a pompous man. Fiona swore that someone was behind that portrait.

Walking over to the drawer, she began to search for some clothes. Taking one out, she saw that it was a black corset with lace that barely contained the imagination of the person in question. With a scowl, she threw that over her shoulders as she continued to search for more. But it was no use as it seemed that the owner of this drawer was more interested in sexy rather than practical.

It was only until a soft cough did it gaining Fiona's attention. Turning round, she saw a woman standing there. Her lilac hair and the cold eyes weren't the only things that Fiona noted. The Gothic maid uniform also piqued her attention and as well as the scruffy black boots. 'How did she get there?' The woman merely pointed at the clothes on the bed.

"I've laid some clothes for you." Her voice seemed dead and lifeless, almost as if she was controlled or in a trance. Fiona looked at the clothes on the bed. It was weird enough that this room was unlocked but that wasn't the problem. Moving over, she saw that they were all from the clothes she thought were junk. Looking again, she saw that the maid had walked over to the other door. 'You've got to ask her. Otherwise, who knows where we are.'

"Um, excuse me but where are we? And how did I get here?" The maid turned to regard her for a bit. From her eyes, Fiona can see that she was regarding her for a bit before the focus went elsewhere. Looking behind her, she saw that the maid was studying the large portrait there. Fiona swore that she could see the eyes boring into her soul.

"Yes Master. We'll keep her here. I'll make sure that she stays comfortable." With a turn on her heel, she regarded Fiona with a curt nod and walked out. Fiona sighed as she sat in one of the chairs. 'She didn't even address what I said. Comfortable?' She walked over to the portrait. The brushwork was breathless as it seemed to capture the shadows and as well as the sternness of the man. However, it was the eyes that captured her mind. She remembered what her mother said during a trip to the art museum. If at any time you're drawn to a place, then that is called the focal point. She stared intently at the eyes. Haughty but proud.

Sighing, she tore her eyes from the painting and walked over to the bed. Her body was already screaming to be clothed. Tracing her fingers over the clothes, the cream lace top looked intricate as if it was custom made. She also noted that it felt like silk, a luxury compared to the cheap synthetics she was so used to at home. The skirt was also a wonder with the lower half being intricately done in silk. Along the waist to the silk were what appeared to be a band of cotton. A pair of sheer black stockings was placed with brown leather boots next to the bed. As if to taunt all modesty, a black lace bra was also placed next to the clothes.

She quickly shook her head and looked again at the clothes. The choice was rather simple: either this or being naked all the way. Shivering, she dropped the towel and picked up the bra. Turned on her heel, she looked at the full sized mirror. Here, it was obvious that the ordeal had left some impression on her body. Faint traces of light scratches riddled her body but all of them didn't look like it'll heal normally. Fiona then took the time to examine herself fully.

'They say time heals the scars. But I can't. My family...' The memories began to bubble towards the surface. She tried forcing them back down, but they refused to do so. Her head began to spin as if she was in a dryer. The world began to blur as she felt her legs give way. Eventually, the spinning stopped just as she hit the floor.

Fiona never thought her family was weird. After all, she had been brought into this life by them so why would she question that line of thought. Thinking back, she never thought why her father didn't allow a TV or that her mother was always looking like the real house wife. It was only when she returned from university did everything started to unravel.

Something was shining in her eyes which made her wake up. Looking round, she saw that she was back in her room at home. As usual, the room looked like a mess given she had the habit to studying late. One book on her covers whilst various notes and books were strewn all over the room. Gently, she removed the book off the quilt and looked down at herself. Obviously, she was naked but that was to be expected.

Initially, she had seen some girls do it as a dare; others did it for the sake of convenience. She had famously said to her roommate that she'll die before someone convinces her to do that. Of course, that only added fuel to the already smouldering ashes. During the end of semester party, her friend dared her for the entirety of the holidays to sleep naked. That horrified her at first but she didn't want to be perceived as weak. In doing so, she reluctantly accepted. And here is, a few days into the holidays, she had gotten used to sleeping in the nude.

Quietly slipping out of the bed, she carefully navigated her way around the mess and clutter towards her closet. The closet was quite large given she can practically change in it without need to contort like a gymnast. Opening it, she carefully rummaged out her pyjamas. Glancing at the clock, she decided against getting a bra or panties on. After all, it'll be only a few minutes before her mother came through the door. Slipping the pyjamas on, she heard the soft footsteps of her mother coming up the stairs. She quickly bolted towards the bed and slipped back in the covers, just as the door opened. Pretending to be asleep, she heard her mother sigh before moving towards the bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to get up." Fiona feigned sleepiness as she yawned and stretched. Her mother walked over to the blinds, revealing the true mess of the room. "Really, girl. You should take the time out to clean out this place." Fiona heard that all the time. But given how she studies, it wasn't a surprise.

"Mom, I'll clean it later." Her mother sighed before turning round.

"Whatever. After all, you're old enough to decide what's best. Now get changed and get some breakfast before I go." With that, she headed out and closed the door behind her.

Fiona sighed before heading into the closet. Stripping out of the pyjamas, she looked at the clothes, wondering what to wear. Eventually, she settled on a simple white t-shirt, a modest skirt and as well as her school's jumper. Tennis shoes completed the outfit. Satisfied, she headed downstairs before stopping just before the last step. Low voices seemed to waft from the kitchen. Looking at her watch, it clearly showed that her father would be at his school by now.

Quietly tip-toeing, she peeked round the corner. Her mother was there and as well as another man, a boy no older than she was. Who that man is, she didn't know. His arms moved towards her mother as she watched transfixed to the scene.

"Please, my daughter will be here soon."

"That won't be a problem. After all, she can enjoy watching the two of us." With that, he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Fiona could only watch as the man slowly dropped his other arm to her mother's butt where it groped hard. Her gasp was music to man's ears as he gently picked her up and deposit her on the bench. It was then that Fiona saw the desire in her mother's eyes. Within a flash, her t-shirt was discarded leaving a set of heaving breasts in her bra. The man lewdly grinned as he saw her slowly brought up her hands and undid the bra. Fiona nearly gasped as her mother's breasts came into view. Similar to hers, her mother's weren't as large as hers but still ample enough. Sucking noises were accompanied as she laid back, enjoying the moment. Fiona couldn't tear her eyes off as she watched as the man slowly undid both of their pants, revealing his manhood to her whilst showing her mother's aroused parts.

It was quite a sight as Fiona embarrassingly turned away. Her mother's gasps became moans as she turned back to watch. Unbeknown to her, Fiona didn't know she was getting hot from the scene in front of her. Also, she felt slightly out of breath as she continued to watch her mother being orally pleasured. Eventually, it came to a head and her mother's back arched from the euphoria of coming. His grin was contagious as she smiled back. Another kiss and it was over. Her mother got off the table and wiggled her hips to him as if it was an invitation. He entered her with one stroke as her mother groaned her pleasure from the entry. As he sped up, Fiona couldn't help but get even more aroused by the sight of her mother violated like that. A long groan and a scream followed by a sigh was all it was before the scene ended. Her mother cooed as the boy slowly pulled out, revealing a string of cum where they were connect.

"You should have pulled out."

"Sorry Mrs Belli but I couldn't control it." She silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"What if I get pregnant from it? What would you do?"

"I dunno, support you?"

"My husband is a jealous man."

"So, I've seen him screw another girl. Isn't that enough?" Those words shocked Fiona. How could...

"Enough, get out." With that, the boy turned round and picked up his pants.

"You know, you're lucky that your daughter doesn't know that your body is up for sale to the next boy." Fiona hid round the corner as he faced Mrs Belli.

"Don't you DARE tell her."

"Hmm, fair enough. Same time, next week. Oh and this time, the boys will want to participate." Fiona could tell that her mother was shaking with fear from the tone of her gasp.

"I...very well. I accept." With that, footsteps began to approach her position. Quickly, Fiona dived into the broom cupboard as the boy sauntered past and out the door. Fiona sat there as she slowly hit the floor as she began to tear up.

Fiona awoke with a start. She was still naked and on the floor no doubt. Hauling herself off, she quickly dressed herself. Turning to the mirror, she saw that it was rather archaic but still refined somewhat. 'Fitting for a flawed gem like me.' Turning on her heel, she picked up the stocking. The smooth feel of it was a stark contrast to the lining of the boots as she put them on. 'I just feel like a doll. But a doll for what?' Looking at the paintings again, she felt as if there was someone watching her. Shaking her head, she checked everything was okay as she smoothed out her dress. 'Ugh, and I'm going to go around flashing my cunnie like no tomorrow.' Sighing, she walked over to the door to give the room one last glance before striding out.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes (revised): Well, kept you waiting huh? Originally, I was going to leave this here but after I lost my notes for the fanfic during my trip to Japan caused a bit of kerfuffle. In addition to that, real life work was really draining my creative writing to a minimum. But as you can see, I persevered. At the moment, I'll be very slowly rewriting all my fanfics from the bottom up as the original drafts were lost (4 years is a long time between formats and reinstallations!) so I have to use the writings I've posted. Sorry if this isn't the new fic that you wanted but it is a milestone though as I've finally started doing something!

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Welcome to Castle Belli

Haunting Ground

**Darker**

Chapter 1 – Endless Haunting Ground

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Haunting Ground or the characters that are presented here in this fanfic. Everything in this game are under copyright by Capcom. All of the characters here are used with uttermost care and without permission.

WARNING: This fanfic is based on the playing of the game itself. Also, this has been redone to more slightly darker overtones. If you don't like sex or nudity, please leave now. Otherwise, read on at your own risk. Oh, please get this game if you want to know how I based this fanfic on...

If there was anything that she specifically could remember, it'll be the screams of her parents, the soft tinkle of glass breaking, her father's last gasp of life and finally the cackling laugh which haunts her now. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But somehow, fate managed to tie them all back together like a scarlet thread between them. Even the beautiful sunshine seemed to almost symbolise the new beginning as they went towards the castle. But it wasn't to be as the skies can easily shift like their lives had. Each of them had a dark secret to hide from one another and more. Truth seemed harsh even against the thin unreality of their holiday. Even now, her body was now physically telling her to stop running and face the ashes of reality.

A groan was a lovely sound which seemed to just flit through the air. Turning, he saw her stirring underneath the silk blanket the master gave her to wear. It was then that the reminiscing memories came coming back. When the master brought her back, he looked with longing at the beautiful doll in his arms. She was just perfect, not like the cheap imitations that he had so far. The smooth skin. The flawless image of her face. It was enough to drive him mad with desire. However, a harsh look from his master was enough to bury those desires. He watched on passively as the master peeled the ragged clothes off the doll. With the last of the offending clothes, her features were bared to all. However, the master covered her with the blanket and ordered him to put her in the dog cell until the time was right. And the master made certain that he didn't disobey that order to the letter.

Despite the doll being the main priority, his head pricked at the silent orders from his master. It seems that the inside gardens need a trim to the trees. Obviously, the danger of fallen leaves was a hazard to the other master but more than that, the master wanted the sap from the trees for his experiments. And he never liked it if he was delayed for a second in his experiments. Retrieving a set of the long clippers, he glanced back at his doll. After all, he had all the time in world before the master wanted her with him. With that, he shuffled up the spiral staircase before opening the door. A blast of cold air wafted past him before he headed up and out. He hated trimming trees whilst it was cold but he had to do it as no one else can do it. Besides, if he was quick enough, he may able to play with her until the master finishes his experiments.

At first, the world was just blurs of colour. Fiona Belli groaned as she slowly woke up from her dreamless sleep. Her muscles seemed to groan from the long sleep. As she sat up, she felt something slipping off her. Looking at the silk blanket, she was even more surprised at her surprising modesty shown to all. Scrambling whilst being surprisingly calm, she quickly readjusted the blanket around her before taking note of her surroundings. 'I'm totally naked and in a cage with God-knows-what.'

Crawling carefully to the steel bars, she glanced outside and managed to make up the various carcases of pigs and other cattle dressed ready for consumption. Her eyes shifted over to the dusty oak table which she could make out the remnants of a meal and the large meat cleaver sitting dangerously on the chopping block. A frying pan on a wood burning stove seems to be burning whatever was being cooked and the smoke was hurting her eyes.

Adjusting her gaze, she looked at the cage itself. It looked and feels like a large bird cage. Heading over to the door, Fiona could see a stout rope with clumsy knots that bind over the door. Carefully, she undid the tight knots and tossed the rope away.

Gently pushing on the door, Fiona winced at the groan from the door. Her warm footsteps were a stark contrast to the cold floor and surroundings. The room felt cold and harsh, just like reality as she wandered aimlessly around. She stopped dead when she heard something behind her. It was a soft but distinctive tapping sound. Her fear seemed to heighten further as she can hear it coming closer. Trying to calm her heart, she slowly turned around only to stare into the blackness behind her.

At first, Fiona thought she was just hallucinating but the shadows slowly formed a shape before it blurred and streaked past her. The shock and surprise of it made her lose her balance and landing her hard on her backside. The blanket was coming loose, revealing her ample breasts. She yelped and quickly covered them up.

She sat there, lost in her thoughts as she reminisced the past. 'They were a blessing and a curse. Why...' The memories flashed back quickly. It was almost incoherent as blurs of the past came wafting back, almost making her dizzy from the fear and coldness of them. Ducking her head between her legs, she took deep breaths before getting back up. As she did, she noticed that her shadow left a gift behind. Picking it up, she saw that it was a dog collar. Sure, the leather collar was cracking from the wear and the silver nameplate was scuffed badly, but she was able to make out the name. 'Hewie. What a strange name.' With that, she put the collar on the table.

A slight breeze wafted over her. She looked around for the source of it. She knew that a breeze means an exit. Following the caresses of it, she found it came from a stone spiral staircase. The breeze was getting stronger and colder, making her more aware of her lack of modesty. 'I have to figure out where I am. Being naked is just an inconvenience. Just ignore it for now.' Her body was already making here aware of that with her skin forming goose bumps, her nipples standing to attention and as well as her pussy slick already. Ignoring all that, she made her way up the stairs as the low light blinded her a bit before her eyes adjusted to the gloom.

Stretching in front of her what was, or still is, the remnants of a garden. The stringy tomato vines stood menacingly to one side. As she walked through the garden, she could see various pots filled with herbs and spices. Some which could identify such as lavender and chamomile (which she took great pleasure in smelling them) and others she have no idea such as a melon that had a twisted, wooden feel to it. Her nerves slowed down a notch as she approached the foreboding castle towering over her. A slight breeze only served to notify her of her current state of dress.

'The weather isn't helping out in letting me know I'm fully naked here. I must find some clothes and possibly someone or something that can get me out of here.' Making her way up the steps, she was about to continue on when she spotted a glass door. Walking up to it, she saw that it was intricately wrought with iron with several dull but beautiful silver handles on them. Turning the handles, she found out to her frustration that they were locked from the inside. Peeking through, she could easily see what looked like a dining room but the candles inside couldn't help define the shadows inside. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

The door was much plainer than the one below but it was still intricately wrought with iron. To her relief, this one was unlocked. Opening the door, she was greeted with a homely room with decent fire in the fireplace. Moving on, she saw a large bed with comfortable covers with a bed of drawers next to it. A large window gave a commanding view of the garden below. Various paintings plastered the walls around her. Each of them was as varied as the subjects in it such as young couple laughing down to the large and imposing portrait of a pompous man. Fiona swore that someone was behind that portrait.

Walking over to the drawer, she began to search for some clothes. Taking one out, she saw that it was a black corset with lace that barely contained the imagination of the person in question. With a scowl, she threw that over her shoulders as she continued to search for more. But it was no use as it seemed that the owner of this drawer was more interested in sexy rather than practical.

It was only until a soft cough did it gaining Fiona's attention. Turning round, she saw a woman standing there. Her lilac hair and the cold eyes weren't the only things that Fiona noted. The Gothic maid uniform also piqued her attention and as well as the scruffy black boots. 'How did she get there?' The woman merely pointed at the clothes on the bed.

"I've laid some clothes for you." Her voice seemed dead and lifeless, almost as if she was controlled or in a trance. Fiona looked at the clothes on the bed. It was weird enough that this room was unlocked but that wasn't the problem. Moving over, she saw that they were all from the clothes she thought were junk. Looking again, she saw that the maid had walked over to the other door. 'You've got to ask her. Otherwise, who knows where we are.'

"Um, excuse me but where are we? And how did I get here?" The maid turned to regard her for a bit. From her eyes, Fiona can see that she was regarding her for a bit before the focus went elsewhere. Looking behind her, she saw that the maid was studying the large portrait there. Fiona swore that she could see the eyes boring into her soul.

"Yes Master. We'll keep her here. I'll make sure that she stays comfortable." With a turn on her heel, she regarded Fiona with a curt nod and walked out. Fiona sighed as she sat in one of the chairs. 'She didn't even address what I said. Comfortable?' She walked over to the portrait. The brushwork was breathless as it seemed to capture the shadows and as well as the sternness of the man. However, it was the eyes that captured her mind. She remembered what her mother said during a trip to the art museum. If at any time you're drawn to a place, then that is called the focal point. She stared intently at the eyes. Haughty but proud.

Sighing, she tore her eyes from the painting and walked over to the bed. Her body was already screaming to be clothed. Tracing her fingers over the clothes, the cream lace top looked intricate as if it was custom made. She also noted that it felt like silk, a luxury compared to the cheap synthetics she was so used to at home. The skirt was also a wonder with the lower half being intricately done in silk. Along the waist to the silk were what appeared to be a band of cotton. A pair of sheer black stockings was placed with brown leather boots next to the bed. As if to taunt all modesty, a black lace bra was also placed next to the clothes.

She quickly shook her head and looked again at the clothes. The choice was rather simple: either this or being naked all the way. Shivering, she dropped the towel and picked up the bra. Turned on her heel, she looked at the full sized mirror. Here, it was obvious that the ordeal had left some impression on her body. Faint traces of light scratches riddled her body but all of them didn't look like it'll heal normally. Fiona then took the time to examine herself fully.

'They say time heals the scars. But I can't. My family...' The memories began to bubble towards the surface. She tried forcing them back down, but they refused to do so. Her head began to spin as if she was in a dryer. The world began to blur as she felt her legs give way. Eventually, the spinning stopped just as she hit the floor.

Fiona never thought her family was weird. After all, she had been brought into this life by them so why would she question that line of thought. Thinking back, she never thought why her father didn't allow a TV or that her mother was always looking like the real house wife. It was only when she returned from university did everything started to unravel.

Something was shining in her eyes which made her wake up. Looking round, she saw that she was back in her room at home. As usual, the room looked like a mess given she had the habit to studying late. One book on her covers whilst various notes and books were strewn all over the room. Gently, she removed the book off the quilt and looked down at herself. Obviously, she was naked but that was to be expected.

Initially, she had seen some girls do it as a dare; others did it for the sake of convenience. She had famously said to her roommate that she'll die before someone convinces her to do that. Of course, that only added fuel to the already smouldering ashes. During the end of semester party, her friend dared her for the entirety of the holidays to sleep naked. That horrified her at first but she didn't want to be perceived as weak. In doing so, she reluctantly accepted. And here is, a few days into the holidays, she had gotten used to sleeping in the nude.

Quietly slipping out of the bed, she carefully navigated her way around the mess and clutter towards her closet. The closet was quite large given she can practically change in it without need to contort like a gymnast. Opening it, she carefully rummaged out her pyjamas. Glancing at the clock, she decided against getting a bra or panties on. After all, it'll be only a few minutes before her mother came through the door. Slipping the pyjamas on, she heard the soft footsteps of her mother coming up the stairs. She quickly bolted towards the bed and slipped back in the covers, just as the door opened. Pretending to be asleep, she heard her mother sigh before moving towards the bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to get up." Fiona feigned sleepiness as she yawned and stretched. Her mother walked over to the blinds, revealing the true mess of the room. "Really, girl. You should take the time out to clean out this place." Fiona heard that all the time. But given how she studies, it wasn't a surprise.

"Mom, I'll clean it later." Her mother sighed before turning round.

"Whatever. After all, you're old enough to decide what's best. Now get changed and get some breakfast before I go." With that, she headed out and closed the door behind her.

Fiona sighed before heading into the closet. Stripping out of the pyjamas, she looked at the clothes, wondering what to wear. Eventually, she settled on a simple white t-shirt, a modest skirt and as well as her school's jumper. Tennis shoes completed the outfit. Satisfied, she headed downstairs before stopping just before the last step. Low voices seemed to waft from the kitchen. Looking at her watch, it clearly showed that her father would be at his school by now.

Quietly tip-toeing, she peeked round the corner. Her mother was there and as well as another man, a boy no older than she was. Who that man is, she didn't know. His arms moved towards her mother as she watched transfixed to the scene.

"Please, my daughter will be here soon."

"That won't be a problem. After all, she can enjoy watching the two of us." With that, he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Fiona could only watch as the man slowly dropped his other arm to her mother's butt where it groped hard. Her gasp was music to man's ears as he gently picked her up and deposit her on the bench. It was then that Fiona saw the desire in her mother's eyes. Within a flash, her t-shirt was discarded leaving a set of heaving breasts in her bra. The man lewdly grinned as he saw her slowly brought up her hands and undid the bra. Fiona nearly gasped as her mother's breasts came into view. Similar to hers, her mother's weren't as large as hers but still ample enough. Sucking noises were accompanied as she laid back, enjoying the moment. Fiona couldn't tear her eyes off as she watched as the man slowly undid both of their pants, revealing his manhood to her whilst showing her mother's aroused parts.

It was quite a sight as Fiona embarrassingly turned away. Her mother's gasps became moans as she turned back to watch. Unbeknown to her, Fiona didn't know she was getting hot from the scene in front of her. Also, she felt slightly out of breath as she continued to watch her mother being orally pleasured. Eventually, it came to a head and her mother's back arched from the euphoria of coming. His grin was contagious as she smiled back. Another kiss and it was over. Her mother got off the table and wiggled her hips to him as if it was an invitation. He entered her with one stroke as her mother groaned her pleasure from the entry. As he sped up, Fiona couldn't help but get even more aroused by the sight of her mother violated like that. A long groan and a scream followed by a sigh was all it was before the scene ended. Her mother cooed as the boy slowly pulled out, revealing a string of cum where they were connect.

"You should have pulled out."

"Sorry Mrs Belli but I couldn't control it." She silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"What if I get pregnant from it? What would you do?"

"I dunno, support you?"

"My husband is a jealous man."

"So, I've seen him screw another girl. Isn't that enough?" Those words shocked Fiona. How could...

"Enough, get out." With that, the boy turned round and picked up his pants.

"You know, you're lucky that your daughter doesn't know that your body is up for sale to the next boy." Fiona hid round the corner as he faced Mrs Belli.

"Don't you DARE tell her."

"Hmm, fair enough. Same time, next week. Oh and this time, the boys will want to participate." Fiona could tell that her mother was shaking with fear from the tone of her gasp.

"I...very well. I accept." With that, footsteps began to approach her position. Quickly, Fiona dived into the broom cupboard as the boy sauntered past and out the door. Fiona sat there as she slowly hit the floor as she began to tear up.

Fiona awoke with a start. She was still naked and on the floor no doubt. Hauling herself off, she quickly dressed herself. Turning to the mirror, she saw that it was rather archaic but still refined somewhat. 'Fitting for a flawed gem like me.' Turning on her heel, she picked up the stocking. The smooth feel of it was a stark contrast to the lining of the boots as she put them on. 'I just feel like a doll. But a doll for what?' Looking at the paintings again, she felt as if there was someone watching her. Shaking her head, she checked everything was okay as she smoothed out her dress. 'Ugh, and I'm going to go around flashing my cunnie like no tomorrow.' Sighing, she walked over to the door to give the room one last glance before striding out.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes (revised): Well, kept you waiting huh? Originally, I was going to leave this here but after I lost my notes for the fanfic during my trip to Japan caused a bit of kerfuffle. In addition to that, real life work was really draining my creative writing to a minimum. But as you can see, I persevered. At the moment, I'll be very slowly rewriting all my fanfics from the bottom up as the original drafts were lost (4 years is a long time between formats and reinstallations!) so I have to use the writings I've posted. Sorry if this isn't the new fic that you wanted but it is a milestone though as I've finally started doing something!

See you in the next chapter!


	3. Memories

_Haunting Ground_

**Darker**

Chapter 3

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Haunting Ground or the characters that are presented here in this fanfic. Everything in this game are under copyright by Capcom. All of the characters here are used with uttermost care and without permission.

WARNING: This fanfic is based on the playing of the game itself. Also, this has been redone to slightly more lemony overtones. If you don't like sex or nudity, please leave now. Otherwise, read on at your own risk. Oh, please get this game if you want to know how I based this fanfic on...

Why did this have to happen? She looked at her father as her mother closed her hand over his. It was the perfect day. Not a cloud in the sky. Originally, she didn't want to go on this trip but her father thought it was good to have a family outing just this once. The family outings stopped once she got into high school. They thought that it was for the best as she was getting older and her friends plus work kept her from that happening. College was worse as the work seemed to pill up on her shoulders. Luckily, her parents supported her through all that. Even her father. He was fully understanding of that.

Fiona woke up on her bed. 'Was that a dream?' With that, she got up and looked at her outift. It was the same thing she wore everyday. Her high school jersey and panties. No bra of course. Fiona smiled over the past for wearing this. Her mother always kept scolding her for wearing that. "What would happen if we had relatvies over?" Of course, her mother got used to the dress sense. As she began tying her long hair in a ponytail, she heard a low moan. Shaking her head, she walked over to her parents room. Opening the door to a crack, she saw her father pumping himself into her mother. Her father's groans soon signalled that he was about to blow. Her mother's low scream saw her orgasm pass.

Fiona just groaned and walked away as she left her parents. It was fairly uncommon to see her parents having sex but there were times that Fiona could hear them at night. Sitting down on her bed, she felt a familiar ache down south. Getting up and locking the door, she slowly removed the panties; letting them drop to the floor. Slowly, she began rubbing her aching nub that was standing to attention. Her nipples began to harden as the jolts of pleasure coursed through her body. The jolts began to quicken as she began to do it faster. Her slit was now getting wet from the excitement as she began to feel her dam swelling. The pleasure soon came to a head as she silently released.cum was running down her legs and wetting the sheets as her orgasm passed.

Fiona felt relived as she began to lick her fingers. It was almost a ritual everyday as she would usually felt horny in the morning after her quick shower. Gently opening the drawer next to the bed, she took out a small ridged dildo. It was a gag that her friends at high school got for her when she turned 16. At first, she was disguisted by it. Now, in college, she didn't have the luxury of dating, let alone party. This was pretty much her only way experience what it would be like 'doing it'. Slowly she began to press it in, the ridges on the toy shooting more pleasure into her. As she slowly pushed in, she heard someone coming. Putting her toy away in the drawer, she opened the door.

A scream was caught in her throat as it was the big lug. She could see that there was blood on its hands as he came closer. She barged into it as she ran down the hall. In her parents room, she saw their broken bodies, blood dripping out of them. Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to keep calm. Keeping calm was something she was good at. That wasn't the case here when your parents were ripped in front of your eyes. She felt the thing behind her as his hands came down on her.

Fiona woke up with a start as her nightmares ended. She looked around. The familiar setting of her room disappeared and the old goth room began to superimpose on it. 'I'm back in my room. But how?' Looking down, she noticed a fair amount of clear mess on her legs. 'Oh great, I must have came in my nightmares.' Standing up, she looked for a way to clean the mess but a whimper outside cut her thoughts off. Peering out the window, she saw a white dog, tied up to the tree outside.

'Oh, the poor thing. Who could do this?' With that, she walked down to the garden. Near the tree was another whimper. As she approached, she noticed that it was a white German shepherd. His fur was matted with sweat and his breathing was laboured. Slowly, with shaky hands, she lifted the collar off its neck. The dog shivered slightly before taking a few steps forward. It turned around looking at her.

"Go. And don't get caught again." The dog seemed to take notice of what she said and just pounded off into the bushes.

Fiona sighed as she walked back to the guest room. A dusty creak caught her attention. She looked around to see what the source of the sound was. Then it hit her. The iron gate that she saw earlier was unlocked. 'Strange'. With that, she continued to walk up the stairs back into her room. Walking in, she turned and looked at her bed. Her breath was left hanging in her mouth. The thing was there. Swinging his legs as if waiting for something. 'Debilitas, that's what its called.' She had no time to wonder as the lug looked at her and began to shuffle over to her. Fiona stepped back but stumbled as her foot missed a step. She looked with fear at the thing.

Debilitas was excited. Not only was she here alone but he could clearly see her slit. Looking closer, he saw that she was wet and a trickle flowed down her legs. He spread his arms wide as he shuffled closer to her. His angel tried to crawl away but it was hopeless. Nothing would save her now. A bark sounded. What was that?

Fiona looked to her right as she saw the dog she freed earlier standing there. It was barking as if protecting her from him. With a bit of courage, she did the only thing she knew how to do.

"HELP!" Soon, the dog jumping into action. Its jaws clamped onto the lug's hand.

Debilitas yelped as the dog clamped his jaw onto his hand. It felt like small knives had been stabbed into his hand. Shaking the dog loose, he looked at it as it stood in front of his angel. With a quick shuffle, he headed for the door. There will be other times, if only that damn dog didn't stick near her.

Fiona saw Debilitas shuffle through the door and out. Quickly, she got up and slammed the door shut. The resounding click of the lock calmed her down as she slid down the door. The dog just looked amused as she sat there, catching her breath. AS her fears subsided, she turned to her saviour.

"Come here boy. Come on." The dog slowly came forward. Fiona gently hugged it, scratching it behind the ears. 'So, she's not a threat.'

"What's your name, boy?" Fiona remember a collar that was dropped in the place when she escaped. 'What was the name again? Hewie?'

"Hewie?" The dog seemed to respond the name. "So you're Hewie? Nice to meet you Hewie." The dog barked an answer. To her, it seemed like a 'Yes'. "Thank you, Hewie." She stood up. "Come on."

Hewie looked at the girl. She had saved his life and he felt that leaving her was a bad idea. Luckily, he was there to stop that big lug from taking her. His footsteps made a soft pitter-patter on the cobblestones as they walked through the gate. The chill from the fog made the girl shiver as they walked on.

Fiona soon noticed something ontop of the pile of rubble. 'That's odd. Seems like something is up there.' Fiona begin to step on the stones but the stones were too unstable as she tried. 'Hmmm, maybe Hewie can get up there.' She looked at Hewie. "Go Hewie." Hewie looked at the rubble and began jumping from stone to stone until he got to the top. Fiona waited as he sniffed around before bounding back to the base. There was something in his mouth. "Drop,"Hewie dropped the item in front of her. It was some kind of marionette, a doll. 'Hmmm, where have I saw this before? Of course, the service way, that weird door...' "Good boy." Fiona scratched the back of his ears. Hewie quite enjoyed the scratching. 'Looks like she isn't such a bad person after all...' With that, Fiona continued along the balcony.

Walking along, she soon found a stone bridge and a stout oak door at the end of the bridge. Running over, Fiona began pounding on the door. 'No, this can't be happening.'She tried pulling on the rings but the door refused to budge. She gave the door one last kick before she began walking back to the bedroom.Her banging felt hollow in the still air.

Once in the bedroom, Fiona sat back on the bed. 'Okay, pretty much I'm trapped. So the only way out is by finding the key to that door. Somewhere...' With that, she got up and walked over to the door. "Come on." Hewie looked up and walked over to her. Fiona descended down the stairs and through the dining room door. Everything was still laid out on the table, the silver cutlery glinting in the faint candlelight. Fiona walked over to the servant passage and saw the maid standing. She was stirring something in a large pot.

Fiona timidly walked over to the pot. The maid turned to her.

"Dinner will be ready soon miss." With that, she turned back to her cooking. Fiona kept walking until she got into the service passage. 'Whateve she's cooking, it looks alright. Seems to be angel-hair pasta or something like that.' She walked further on until she got into the restroom.

Fiona looked longingly at the shower. 'I might as well get a shower. At least I can clear this mess on my leg.' With that, she gently began to undo the laces on her back. The clear coloured top came loose as she undid the last of the laces. Her hands was slightly shaking as she pulled the top away, revealing her ample size. Gently folding the lace top, she turned to the boot which she removed. The stockings were next as she slipped her feet out of the silk. Unclipping the short skirt, she stood there nude. Looking herself in the mirror, she saw her ample breasts and her eyes travelled down to the shining mess on her womanhood.

Her thoughts travelled back when she was at home for the break. 'What the...? Was that just a dream?' Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and tight jeans. Walking up the driveway, she knocked on the door. Her mother answered the door. Opening the door, her mother gave a light hug.

"Hey sweetie. How are you? You okay?" Fiona hugged her back.

"I'm fine Mum. Just a little sick from the ride back."

"Well, that's no good. Just take a shower and relax. I'll be out after a bit."

"I think I'll be doing some swimming, Mum." Hawling her bags in, Fiona missed the home desperately. She looked over at the lounge room. The TV was still there as was the various photos of her, her mother and her father on the bookcase. The dining table was bare except for a candlestick holder. The bookcase on the wall near the table was full of her mother's and father's cd which they listened over dinner. The entertainment unit was still there, on top of the piano as a few framed photos of her family. Opening the back, she saw the pool. Still clean as ever.

Walking upstairs, she got into her room which revealed a light blue paintwork and new furniture. The bed was pressed up against the wall. The table on the wall adjacent to the bed. The bookcase on the opposite side of the table. And her closet was opposite the wall. Putting her bags down, she gathered her swimwear and a towel before entering the bathroom. It wasn't that big but it was comfortable. Slowly, Fiona began to strip out of her clothes. Folding them neatly, she picked up her swimwear. The swimwear was something her friends got when shopping. It was more like just cloth than a swimwear. Shaking her head, she decided that it was better to go in her birthday suit. After all, the swimwear was exactly the same things as her nude anyway. Walking out, she made her way down to the pool when she dived in. The cool water was refreshing as she swam. Fiona never liked doing any unreasonable things. But skinny-dipping was something she did like if she wasn't caught.

After a few more laps, she got out and sunbathed on the desk as she tanned in the sun. The sunwas so warm...

A bark brought her back to the present. Hewie was sitting there, looking at her. She smiled and gave Hewie a quick kiss on the head.

"Stand guard, okay?" Hewie gave a bark as if he understood. Opening the shower heads, the spray of the water felt comforting as she turned more of the hot water. Soon steam began to billow from the shower. Fiona stepped into the shower. Water cascaded over her nubile body as she slowly washed away the stains that cover her slit and legs. Switching the taps off, her wet footsteps splashed lightly as she found some dry towels underneath the sink. Drying off, Fiona looked at the mirror.

'It was about a few days ago I think...' Fiona began to think back. Without a thought, she looked around. She was back in her house, in her room with her textbook infront of her. Getting up, she saw that she was wearing back her normal tank top and hot shorts. Peeking down the top, she saw that she was wearing her black lace bra and down her shorts revealed a black g-string. 'Another dream?' As she checked out her room, it was getting hotter as time went past. Looking at her trusty thermometer, she saw that it was about 29C (A/N: about 84F for the US guys ;) ) and rising. Sighing, she began to strip off the tank top and shorts, leaving the bra and g-string. With that, she looked at her work. It was mostly about accounting. Boring stuff but it was important. Sighing, she got into it. A gentle knock caught her out of her work. Walking over to the door, she saw that it was her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was about 4pm. "I thought you would be at work until 6pm?" He just shook his head.

"Nah, I just got off early. Is it me or is it hot in here." With that, he walked out.

"...I can't be bothered. It's too damn hot to be doing Numerical Methods." Fiona began to packup her books. Her father popped back in again, this time wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Have you seen your mother?"

"I think she just went out shopping. She said that she'll be back in a hour." She sauntered out the door and down to the living room. Flopping onto the couch, she turned on the tv.

"Should you really be watching at a time like this?" Fiona flashed a smile over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Father. I've just finished." Her father just sighed and walked off. After all the ads and the show, Fiona got up and saw her father holding the wall, slightly pale.

"Dad? You okay?" Her father looked at her.

"I'm fine, Fiona. Just slightly tired." With that, he tried to walk, but stumbled.

"Really Dad. I don't think 'I'm fine' cuts it." Helping him to his feet, she took him upstairs. She sat next to him as she soothed her father.

"Dad, do you need anything?" Her father looked at her.

"Just you." With that, he gently caressed her face. Fiona looked into his eyes. The gentle twinkle he had when she was young was still there. His face inched closer until their lips met gently. Fiona's breath quickened as her father began to explore her mouth. His hand ran up to her breasts where he gently tweaked the nipples. Fiona groaned as her hands gently moved down to his jeans. Undoing the buckle on his belt, she prised open the button. Gasping, Fiona felt her father move his hands into her shorts, teasing the jewel inside. The zipper made its long trail down to the base where Fiona began to fondle her father's penis. Her father broken contact and looked into her eyes. His next question drove her wild.

"Want to get it done?" Fiona just kissed him. With that, they both got up and began to undress. Fiona felt odd undressing with her father like this. As she tugged at the strings on her g-string, she felt him standing there ready. Facing him, she saw that he wasn't that muscular but definitely lean. The same light brown hair lighly covered his chest and his crotch. His manhood was sticking out, his desire known.

"Fiona, you look so much like your mother." With that, he came close to her. The kissing returned but with more passion. His hands roamed round her breasts, squeezing them before tweaking the nipples with his thumbs. Her head lolled back as she let her desire overcome her. Her hands gently began stroking his manhood, getting it stiffer and bigger. With that, her father gently pushed them both on the bed. Fiona smiled as she scooted with her rear in her father's face. His penis was stiff as a board with that intoxicating desire. Fiona gently sucked on the tip as she pumped him with her hands. Feeling her father's tongue, she gasped as he nipped on her jewel. Fiona got back to work and slowly began to bob her head on his penis. His smooth skin helped as she didn't know when he last washed it. The added tonguing on her end caused to speed up the pace as both her and her father drove onto the edge. Fiona felt his manhood twitch slightly before she felt something in her mouth. Seeing he came, Fiona released her own, flooding her father from below.

The trickle from him slowly ended as they came back down to earth. Getting off her father, Fiona swallowed. 'Salty, but good.' With that, she gently kissed her father. The taste of her juices got her going again. Soon, she felt her father rearrange her head on the pillows. He was about to do it when she stopped him.

"Not the lips. I want you in my anus." Her father was surprised with this but he gently began to push into her anus. His thickness was more than she can take as he grunted to push in. Fiona felt her walls widen and split as her virgin hole took more of his length.

"It hurts. Please stop." But her father silenced her.

"It'll be fine. I'm nearly in." With that, he plunged his full length into her. Fiona gasped as she never felt so full. The tip was touching near the end as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Her gasp got caught in her throat as her father began to plunge deeper and deeper into her. She could have sworn that she nearly crapped if her father wasn't that big. Soon, the pain subsided and her pleasure exponentially increased. Her legs tangled round his waist and her walls were getting slicked with every thrust. But her stomach got a few jolts that nearly made her hurl but she kept that down. Her moaning cause him to be turned on with his big manhood in his daughter's anus. Soon, Fiona issued a long scream as she came. Her muscles clamped down on her father's penis as his face contorted with pleasure. His seed mixed into her poopchute, causing a stickyness inside. Soon both were panting as they caught their breath. She looked in her father as he withdrew from her. His penis was covered with his juices and also her poop. He walked over to the shower where he got cleaned up. Fiona lied there as she tried to get some rest after an exhausting task.

Fiona never forgot that moment. It was strange doing it with her father but it was good. With that she sat down in the chair, exhausted from remembering the memories. She looked down at the full-length mirror that stood to one side. Sitting infront of it, she opened her slit. The hidden flower inside revealled her nub and as well as her anus. Her poopchute was slightly larger after that and there were times that her father wanted to do it with her, discretely behind her mother's back. The reason why she went for her anus was that she wanted to save her womanhood for that someone special.

Silent tears came into her eyes as she remembered what the hooded monk said. 'You are the only survivor of a terrible accident. Mr and Mrs Belli are, afraid to say, deceased.' The tears ran odwn her face and pattered onto her cleavage. She felt something stroke her leg. Fiona saw Hewie sitting there as if comforting her.

"Oh Hewie." With that, she hugged the dog. Her tears mingled with the fur as she cried her heart out.

With the tears over, she got dressed again and looked at him

"Come on." Walking over to the locked door, she saw the sign 'Marionette Room'. With that, she fished the Marionette doll and hanged it on the hooks of the door. Fiona heard the door unlock with a soft click. Walking in, she felt as if she was walking in some delusional nightmare. Dolls were pretty much pegged on the wall as if the person wanted them to suffer. She was about to take another step when she felt Hewie pullng her back.

"What is it boy?" She noticed a large fur-covered rug that was in front of her. Could it be...? Getting a doll off the wall, she threw it so that it landed on the rug. With that, she saw the eyes open on the other wall and shoot spikes.

'Lucky Hewie pulled me back. Otherwise, I would be dead and skewered now.' Fiona patted the dog as she wondered how to get past. 'There's gotta be a switch somewhere.' Searching along the walls, she saw that there was a pulley and a gate that barred a switch. 'That must be it but how do it get over there?' Hewie began to bark and scoot out of the room. "Hewie?" Fiona followed his barking until he stood next to a stone panel. 'Maybe...' Walking on it, she felt it depress slightly. She heard some clicks from gears moving. 'That must be it.' However, walking off it cause the click of gears again and a big thud. 'Hmmmm, constant weight is what's needed.' With that she motioned Hewie to come over. Motioning Hewie to sit, she moved off the panel. It stayed down as Hewie sat. Walking off slowly, she looked at Hewie.

"Stay boy."

With that, she ran inside seeing the gate was open and the switch open. Pulling down on the switch, she disarmed the trap easily.

"Here boy." Hewie came bounding in. Fiona began to scratch behind his ears. "Good boy."

To be continued

Author's notes: That was a good break but then again, playing the game again on hard just killed my time. Oh well, I thought it was a good idea to get some background on Fiona and her family. I think more flashbacks will be introduced but more subtle from now on. The reason I went for an incest lemon here is that I'm pretty sure that there was a time "What if Ugo was..." This was afterall a darker side of the game so that was highly possible. I'm pretty sure that Fiona did do something risque in order to get rid of her pure image. Skinny-dipping probably wouldn't be the most risque thing done but to her timid nature, probably is.

Oh well, hope you liked this and back to work on the next chapter, Enter Delibitas...again.


	4. Unanswered Questions

Haunting Ground

**Darker**

Chapter 4

By BJ-Blatzkowitz-Reborn

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Haunting Ground or the characters that are presented here in this fanfic. Everything in this game are under copyright by Capcom. All of the characters here are used with uttermost care and without permission.

WARNING: This fanfic is based on the playing of the game itself. Also, this has been redone to slightly more lemony overtones. If you don't like sex or nudity, please leave now. Otherwise, read on at your own risk. Oh, please get this game if you want to know how I based this fanfic on...

**(telephone room...)**

Her footsteps sounded hollow as she walked down the room. 'What is this room?' The walls were covered with a sort of murial or probably a fresco. Sofas lined both walls and an elegant table stood nearby with an old telephone to match. A ringing began to break the silence. Turning slowly, she saw that it was the telephone that was doing the ringing. Hesitently, she picked it up. A rasping noise came from the other side.

"Fiona?" Fiona gasped. 'Who the...?'

"Who is this?"

"You must pay attention now, Fiona. Be wary of Riccardo. Your Azoth..." A garbled static came through before the sounds went dead.

"Hello? Hello?! Are you there?" Fiona put the receiver back onto the telephone. 'Who was that? Well, whoever he is, he's telling me to be wary of Riccardo...'

"Azoth?" But there was no time to think as the heavy footsteps returned.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the castle...**

Riccardo looked at his handy work as he stepped away from the telephone lines. All that remained was a charred wreck of copper and wiring.

"Bastard. I never thought he would contact her that way." Originally, Riccardo was wary of what Lorenzo would do if he found out that he had 'acquired' Ugo's daughter like that. The plan was that Lorenzo would use Fiona's Azoth to be reborn again. Unfortunately, Riccardo realised that without enough Azoth, he would slowly descend into madness and also incapable of self-thought. So he hatched his own plan with his own rebirth from Fiona's own womb. Lorenzo told him how to create homunculus through the use of alchemy. But the Azoth was the most important part as that housed the soul of the human being. Without it, the homunculus would be mindless drones. When he and Ugo were born, Ugo was filled with more Azoth as compared to Riccardo. But Ugo had more sense and escaped. Riccardo was sent to retrieve him as Ugo ran off towards the forest.

Ugo was more of the troublemaker as the Azoth within him made him more human than Riccardo. The great forest outside the castle proved to be a more problematic as Ugo always made fun of Riccardo by playing Hide and Seek in the woods. More than often, he couldn't find Ugo anywhere only to have him appear behind or next to him. He learnt some tricks off Ugo before he finally escaped.

The castle had always been closed off to the public even though it was located smack bang in the middle of the natural forest. Beyond the forest was a modern town. Ugo managed to escape there and grew up as one of them, whilst Riccardo was subjected to more and more beatings. Lorenzo never forgave Riccardo for losing Ugo. Ten years had passed since then. Of course, the castle still needed supplies so Lorenzo relented in letting him go to the town in order to pick up some much need supplies such as painkillers, soap and food.

While over there, he found Ugo and a woman. He hid from view to see something he didn't see or experience before. Ugo just kissed the woman gently as she smiled into his eyes. Love? Lorenzo said love was a fickle emotion and that it would rob you blind. But seeing that emotion acted out in front of him, Riccardo hated Ugo more than he did.

Lorenzo began to age rapidly as his body began to deteriorate just after he returned from the trip. It was only after this that Lorenzo began to tell Riccardo of the great alchemy secret of synthesizing human beings. In his studiesRiccardo found out that the transfer of the soul from body to body slowly deteriorate the soul. With each transfer, the body housing the body would deteriorate in order to reject the soul.

Another ten years had passed before Lorenzo gave Riccardo a letter to send to Ugo. It was strange how the old man managed to find the lost son. But he did as he was commanded to do. As he walked out, curiosity began to gnaw at him over the contents of the letter. He opened the letter and scanned over the contents. His eyes grew wide at the mention of a child. A girl for that matter. His heartbeat quickened. Resealing the letter, he went to deliver it.

The day before, he was summoned to Lorenzo's presence. It seemed that Ugo was coming and the entire family was with him. Lorenzo had commanded he take care of Ugo and the bitch. The daughter was not to be harmed. The thought of giving Ugo his just reward was good enough. Smiling, Riccardo went to carry out the deed. It was too hard to start the 'unfortunate accident'. Ayla was already dead when he got out and Ugo got a stab in the heart. Karma did have a way with him. Looking in the back, he saw the precious prize unconscious but alive. He could barely contain his laughter as he thought of the things he could do to her. Getting her out of there was no trouble as was reliving her of her current outfit. Her figure was absolute perfection as was the mark of the Belli clones which she had. But he had to wait. She wasn't ready yet. Giving her to the gardener, he gave strict instructions to the dim minded gardener to not do anything to her.

Riccardo smiled at that. If Lorenzo couldn't get his hands on his precious prize, then he'll die. But Riccardo knew that Lorenzo had some Azoth somewhere. But it wasn't time for that now. All he had to do was prevent that old man from getting his hands on her. The gardener was too dim already whilst the maid bitch could be a problem as she always tended the master. Riccardo turned and walked out...

**Back at the telephone room...**

Fiona looked as Debilitas walked into the room, probably to investigate the ringing. He looked at her before walking over to her. His slows arms tried to grasp hold of her, but the bookcases made that hard.

"Hewie." With that, Hewie latched himself on Debilitas' hand. A scream of pain came out of his hands before he shook off the dog. Fiona was already running. The door lead to a grand entrance hall, similar to one she saw in a video game. Running to the grand doors, she unlocked it. Opening it, it revealed the bridge and the double doors that she banged her hands on fruitlessly. There wasn't enough time to find a hiding spot so she ran up the stairs, Hewie still trailing behind her. The balcony only offered one way out and lead to a red carpeted corridor. Fiona was sure that she'll lose her breath this way.

The corridor lead to a room full of stuffed dolls and a big cupboard. "Hewie, hide!" Hewie seemed to understand and jumped into the rows of dolls. With him safe, Fiona hid in the cupboard as she caught her breath. The heavy footsteps echoed into the room with him sniffing out the room. After what seemed like a lifetime, the footsteps receded back towards the corridor.

Fiona sat there almost drained. 'Why is this happening to me...' Her tears fell down as she sat there, remembering the times.

Fiona looked up as she saw that was back on the deckchair near the pool. 'Another dream?' Getting up, she saw that she wore her black bikini with matching g-string. Sighing, she picked up the towel and sauntered back into the house. Her mom was there, preparing lunch. Fiona picked an apple off the basket and walked up.

"Sweetie. Could you check that your dad is ready?"

"Okay mom." With that she walked up to her dad's office where he worked. Knocking lightly on the door, she walked in. Her dad was sitting there, a serious look on his face. He was always dressed in his shorts and polo shirt.

"What is it, dad?" Ugo looked up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a note from my relatives. They want us to visit them sometime soon."

"Well, what time did you have in mind?" Ugo rested his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Hmmm, your exams end about July right?" Fiona nodded. Sighing, Ugo got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "How about we go...in August? Is that fine with you?" Fiona just smiled.

"Yeah, I think the holidays doesn't end until end of August." Using her dad's computer, she looked up the diary and saw that it was fine. "It's okay, dad." He walked over to her, hugging her slim waist. It had been a week since he took her anus for a spin. Grating her hips into him, she felt his stiff rod whilst bringing herself close for a kiss. The passionate tongue war began as her hands locked behind his head whilst her father got busy. One of his hands strayed from her waist to inside her g-string as his fingers played with her folds whilst the other began to tweak the hardened nipple. Soon, they heard footsteps heading up.

"Dear? Are you okay?." With that, they tensed slightly as Ugo tried to think of a suitable answer.

"Be there in a minute, dear. Just need to finish this work."

"Okay, just hurry up okay? Fiona, come on." Fiona thought a bit before answering.

"I'm just going to get changed. Freezing in this outfit..." She heard her mother sigh.

"Okay Fiona. Just hurry up as your father does need to be back in business soon." With that, Fiona felt her father gently tweaking her g-spot and her nipples. His eyes were filled with desire as she slowly moaned. His fingers were wet from her juices as lulled her head back. In a smooth move, he placed her on the desk as he got down and removed her g-string. Her flower leaked the juices he desired as he lapped it up. Fiona stiffled a gasp as her pleasure increased as her father continued to eat her out. Soon, she gave a sigh as her dam broke. The smooth tongue cleaned her mess as she lied there. Fiona saw her dad wiped the rest from his mouth before giving her a slight grin. She smiled back and went to change.

Dumping the swimwear on the floor, she walked over nude into her closet. Picking up some jeans and a t-shirt, she quickly changed. Going down, she saw her dad and mother giving quick smiles and laughter. Yes, it seemed perfect.

Fiona awoke to her surroundings. With that, she got up and opened the door a crack. 'Seemed he's gone.' With that, she went over to stuffed dolls. "Hewie?" Hewie popped his head up. "There you are. Come on."

Walking out they saw that it opened up into a gallery of some sorts. To her left, Fiona saw that she saw the artwork as if depicting a real-life battle. 'Creepy. Why would someone get an artwork that would depict a battle?' Continuing along, she saw a large hole in the wall. 'Everything seems to say don't go. But...' With that, she crawled in the hole.

Inside, it revealed to be a room with herbs, cauldrons and experiemental equipment. 'A sort of alchemy room.' A machine sat in one of the corners whilst a closet sat on the other side, near the blackboard. Fiona looked at the blackboard on her left. 'Quis, Mundus...what weird names...' Walking up closet, she saw that inside was various doctors' tools such as scapels and forceps. Looking at the machine, she saw that one side had some slots. 'Slots...maybe...' Rifling through the closet, she found a sort of medallion that looked odd. Slotting into the machine, she heard it start up. Soon the coloured balls began to spin. 'Hmmm, is it just like those reaction games?' With that, she banged randomly on the buttons. Eventually, she heard something come out. Looking at the pan, she saw some jelly like material. Picking one up, she examined it. 'It looks like jelly but it doesn't feel like it. I wonder how it tastes...' With that, she took a small bite.

At first, she felt as she was made of jelly. But that came to pass as she felt her body refreshed as if dipping into a pool of cold water. Looking down at her cuts on her knees, she noticed that the scratches were gone. 'Hmmm, maybe this is to heal. I might as well keep some.' Scrambling back outside, she saw that Hewie was waiting there patiently. "Come on." With that they continued along the balcony until she saw a crumbling balcony. 'Hmmm, a dead end.' Soon, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Turning round, she saw that Debilitas blocked the doorway, making it impossible to get through. He took slow and deliberate steps towards her as she inched back from him. Soon, she looked at the crumbling balcony that was inches from her. He began to break into a run in order to get her. With little time, she began to run at the balcony. He saw this and began to run after her. Stopping short of the cracks, she waited until the last moment. Sidestepping a bit, she saw him fall onto the weakened balcony which collapsed with a crack.

Looking down, she saw that he lied there. 'At least, he'll be out for a while...' Seeing that there was way down, she began to climb down. He still didn't move, meaning that he could be out for a bit. After climbing down, Fiona noticed that there were 4 doors to her right. 'Hmmm, let's play Russian roulette with 4 doors...' Opening the far right, she saw that it opened back into the gallery. Running back up, she found Hewie waiting near the balcony. "Hewie." Hewie turned as he walked slowly over to her. Walking back down the stairs, she stopped to briefly admire the glass artwork. 'Looks like a ghost image of the real thing.' Walking outside, she found Debilitas had vanished. 'He must have gotten away. Hope I don't run into him.' Opening the other 2 doors, she found only the brick wall. Walking to the last door, she hoped that this wasn't a big joke. Opening the door revealed a large book room with butterflies flying round. Her focus shifted to the butterflies flying round the vase of dead flowers. 'I can't get through there with all those butterflies flying round it.' With that, she walked back outside. Continuing to her right, she passed a small hole before Hewie began barking.

"What is it, boy?" With that, Hewie disappeared into the hole. "Hewie?" With that he came back out with something in his mouth. "Hewie, drop." He dropped it, revealing to be a key. Picking it up Fiona looked at the key. Engraved on it was something called Study. 'Study, could it be that study that I passed earlier?' With that she gave a quick scratch on Hewie's head. "Good boy, let's get going." Walking back to the four doors, she continued to further as it revealed a dead end and a ladder. Sitting down, Fiona felt she was exhausted from all the running and sat down on the cool ground.

'Man, all this running and walking is making me tired. I haven't done anything this athletic in a while.' With that, she began to think again.

It was getting brighter as she opened her eyes. 'That's strange. I thought it was night now.' In front of her were several girls that wearing skin tight black leotards. She looked down and saw that she was wearing the same thing. 'Weird, am I back in my dream world?'

"Fiona." She looked up and saw her instructor in front of her. "Geez, girl. Your head is always in the clouds. Can't you get back down here?" Fiona heard several giggles from behind her.

"Sorry Coach."

"Okay girls, you need to work on your timing." With that, they all began a regime of practicing the moves for jazz. Soon, Fiona felt as if she would drop everything now.  
"Alright girls, that's it for today." With that they began to disperse. Fiona walked over to the black duffel bag that held her clothes. Looking inside, she began to look over it. Inside were her shoes and her drinks. 'Odd, I thought I put my clothes here.' With a bit more rummaging, she managed to find the rest of the clothes. 'Okay, everything's in. Might as well get changed.'

Several other girls were getting changed as she entered the room. Mostly, Fiona rarely talked to the other girls as she thought of them as vain and as well as stuck up. As she pulled down the leotard off her shoulders, she saw several other girls leave. She stood there with her sports bra and her briefs. She thanked the person that made the sports bra as the normal bra usually was too uncomfortable or moved too much around. This was even more apparent with her ample size. A soft noise broke her thoughts a bit. Following the noise, she saw two nude girls getting it on. It wasn't uncommon for some girls to experiment on each other. She had seen countless of other girls, caressing and even kissing full on when changing in the past. Seeing the larger bust size, Fiona realised that the girl on the right was the coach. On the left, she knew the other girl as just "Alice". At first, she never liked her as she did act like a skank. This didn't help as Alice managed to isolate Fiona from all the other girls. Fiona looked on as Alice moaned as their coach used her fingers to gently massage her lips.

Fiona couldn't believe how turned on the scene in front of her was. Looking down, she noticed that she was getting excited and without a second thought, she slowly began to masturbate. Keeping her eyes on the scene, she noticed that her coach now began to rock onto Alice, grating their hips together as their collective moans got louder. Fiona didn't care as she fingered herself rapidly. Her ears pricked as she heard someone coming in. Taking her fingers out, she also heard the two girls stopping before running towards her. Fiona quickly ran back to her stuff where she pretended to just to change. She heard the 2 girls run towards the showers as the sounds of water floated round the room.

Fiona bit her lip as she picked up her t-shirt. Although she nearly had a scare, she was still unsatisfied. The scene of Alice and her coach getting it on was too much and her flower ached from the scene. Slowly taking off the briefs, she wondered at her little mound of hair near her womanhood. Although she was technically the oldest, she had little to no experience compared to the other girls on the subject of sex. The alienation and as well as her own meek nature made Fiona curious of the subject, overhearing snippets of conversations the girls might have.

'The girls say that having the hair gone usually is a lot better. I suppose it's similar to having your legs waxed. No hairs mean more guys…' With hands shaking, she removed the sports bar. The ample mounds flowed out of the confines. Her fingers feather danced over the nipples. At just 36D, she was the biggest bust size out of most girls. The larger ones tend to be only the instructor or special guests that arrive. Fiona shook her head. 'This is my final year and I'm going after this anyway.' Stuffing the two undergarments into the bag, she dug back into the bag as she wore back the leotard and the white socks. The sounds of the shower echoed louder as Fiona heard one of them gasp before the other gave a soft scream. Shaking her head, she ran out of the change rooms.

Her mother was tired of waiting as Fiona jogged up to the car. "You're pretty late. Something wrong?"

Fiona bit her lip.

"It was fine. Just tiring."

"Didn't have enough time to change?" Fiona looked down at her outfit. It was strange only having her leotard as her only clothing but without briefs or bra made it as if she was just wearing air itself.

"Yeah, too many girls were in the change rooms." Fiona hated lying, especially lying to her mother.

"Okay, how about you just come out like that then?" Fiona just sighed. Her mother was too busy concentrating on the road ahead. Although her head faced the window, her hands sought out her jewel. Gently, the fingers began to work their magic as Fiona found it was harder to keep up her look. Her breath was quickening as the music seems to prod her on. Knocking her legs together, she felt her insides tighten as her orgasm passed. Looking down, she saw the clear mess on the seat and on her leotard. Luckily, she got some tissues in her bag to wipe up the mess. Fiona looked at her mother sadly.

'I just can't. Not yet….'

A dim light broke her reverie as she looked up. A light post flickered on as darkness fell. Fiona looked at Hewie as they walked towards the ladder. Hewie seemed more apprehensive as they approached the ladder. "Stay boy." He obdiently stand down as she began climbing up. Up another ladder and there was nothing there apart from a winch.

Fiona looked across the rampart and noticed a drawbridge that has been raised up. Connecting the wires back to the winch, she began to examine it. 'Looks like someone has taken the crank for it. But maybe if I kick it hard enough...' With that, she gave the winch a few good kicks. After the third kick, she saw the drawbridge lower beyond the rampart.

A child-like giggle broke the silence before heavy footsteps echoed in the air. Fiona wasted no time as she ran towards the ladder. Descending down, she thought she heard Debilitas jump across. Her heart was beating wildly as she descended the other ladder. Looking bck, she saw that he had managed to get to the ladder. Wasting no time, she jumped to the ground where Hewie was barking at him. Debilitas took the hint and jumped onto the garden bed near the wall.

With that, he looked at Fiona who stood there in shock before he raised his arms; giving a defiant yell. Hewie launched into action as Fiona stood blankly against the danger infront of her. His sharp teeth dug into his feet as his screams of pain sounded through the air. That and the sight of Hewie broke her stunned look before she bolted. Debilitas sat there nursing his injured foot. He had the chance if only that damned dog didn't interfere.

Fiona ran as her heart raced a million beats per minute. As she got into the corridor, she leaned against the wall as she caught her breath. Bending down to Hewie, she gave him a cuddle. "Thanks boy, I really..." A strange sound stopped her as she stood back up. A gentle sucking noise entranced her as she walked over the walls. Continuing on, she heard the sound getting louder as she approached the hole-ridden wall. Steeling herself, she tentively stuck her hand in one of the holes. An iron grip caught her wrist. Panicking, she tried to pull back. A wrinkly old hand and arm came out with her hand. Suddenly letting go, the old hand disappeared back into the hole. Looking at her hand, she saw that the thing gave her a note. Opening it, she saw the following.

_Beware of Riccardo. Nothing is what it seems._

'Nothing is what it seems...' Musing at this, she let the note drop to the floor as she continued on. An iron gate stood opposite where she stood. Walking over, she noticed the lever that stood nearby. Grasping it, she tugged at it with all of her strength. The lever gave a groan before it moved. The gate slowly moved up, the ancient gears groaning. Walking in, she noticed she was back at the courtyard area, taking note of the tall barrels that she hid earlier against Debilitas.

Walking back out again, she saw another ladder going up. "Stand guard, okay?" Hewie barked his reply and stand there. Walking up, Fiona opened the door, revealing a room. It was strange seeing the walls filled with speakers. A grand piano stood on the far end of the room whilst towards the open end of the room stood a telescopic mirror. 'That's odd. It's not a telescope for sure. Seems to reflect the light elsewhere.' With that, she read the notice near the telescope. 'I think I can turn this.' With that she gently tugged at it, the whine of the gyros filling the still air. A click was heard. 'Maybe that's it.' With that she walked over to the piano. The ivory keys were still cleaned. Fiona remembered what the mysterious voice told her. With that, her mind drifted...

Fiona woke up as she sat in her room again. 'I'm really getting sick of getting these flashbacks.' With that, she walked out and saw her mother cleaning the piano. Her mother looked up from her work.

"Hey sweetie. You want to use it?" Fiona shook her head.

"I'll use it later I suppose." Her mother shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, at least this thing hasn't gone to waste. Your dad still plays you know. He still loves playing his movie classics." Putting the lint cloth and the key covers back in place, she turned to Fiona. "I'm off to meet some friends so take care of yourself, okay?" Picking up her keys and her handbag, she gave Fiona a hug before closing the door behind her.

Fiona looked at the piano before opening the lid. The ivory keys reflected the light as she sat down at the piano. Her hands glided over the keys as she began to hum her own tune. The flowing tune glided over her as she closed her eyes. It was as if the piano was entrancing the tune for her. A sudden closing of the door broke her out of the dream state. She tried to remember back the tune but it was too complicated.

A howling brought her out of her dream world. Standing back up, she walked over to the other door. Unlocking it, she looked back outside. It was the same place she passed earlier. Even the familiar sight of blood on one of the posts told her that she was on the right place.

Walking along, she headed for the study. The old waft of paper lingered in the air as she walked over to the study desk. Remembering the key, she fitted it into the lock. A dull click echoed throughout the room. Pulling open the drawer, she found some old lavender flowers and as well as a mirror. It was round and slightly heavy as if it was to refract something. Pocketing the mirror, Fiona gently closed back the drawer before walking back outside. As she headed to the piano room, a soft whipping noise clearly came through the still night.

Curiosity got the better of her as she followed the noise. Leading her back towards the typewriter room, she heard mumbled voices inside. Ignoring Hewie's howling, she peeked into the keyhole.

**(typewriter room)**

Riccardo lashed out again as his fury was belted on the nude woman before him. Daniella just looked at him as she received the blows. It was unnerving for her to shake off the pain and shock of the blows. But that damned smile made it even worse, he thought.

When Riccardo came back news of Ugo having a woman partner, Lorenzo wasn't too surprised with that. When Riccardo went to learn the secrets of alchemy, what fascinated (and horrified him) was the number of young women that were in the suspended vats. Lorenzo reasoned with him that a fertile egg was needed to create a homunculus. A big surprise was when Lorenzo showed him the first woman homunculus, growing the artificial womb. In theory, men were easier to replicate as Lorenzo's DNA provided the template for the males. Women were a lot harder due to the differing chemical structures in the DNA.

When Daniella was first born, she was very sex crazed which was odd in Riccardo's opinion. The first prototype was imprisoned as Lorenzo studied the ancient text. It was found out that Azoth and a change in the DNA structure of one chromosome in order to suppress the issue. The first was recycled before the second and current Daniella was born. Unfortunately, her mental capacity took a big dive and could only process the commands like a machine.

It suited Lorenzo fine as she was capable of servicing his castle and fantasies. Riccardo cringed as he saw Lorenzo once engaging sex with Daniella. It was more of a sex show with a doll rather than the intimate coupling as described in the books.

Looking back at her back, he marvelled at the smooth skin down to the firm breasts and legs. It was almost perfect except for her mental capacity turned him off. The red marks on her back and buttocks only made her more beautiful. But Fiona was an angel as compared to the whore that was standing in front of him.

"You…wench. You told him, did you?" A dull crack went through the air. The woman looked at him indifferently as he laid on another blow.

"Where is he now?" His fingers ran through her puffy twat as she hung there.

"Where is the old man? Where's he hiding?" His hand snaked along her wet twat before he shoved his fingers into her. He repeated fingered her and whipped her until she was shaking from head to toe. Looking at Daniella with utter contempt, he looked back at the door before whispering a bit.

"I won't let him touch her!" Raising his voice, he fiercely bellowed his challenge.

"Do you hear me, old man?" He looked at Daniella before release her from her restraints. She dropped to the floor before sitting there in her own juices. Reaching down, she tried to wipe away the mess with her hand. Sighing, Riccardo kicked at her. "Get your clothes back on." With that, he began to shuffle towards the door.

**(outside the typewriter room)**

Fiona looked in horror as the monk like figure came towards the door.

'Oh my, where can I hide?' She didn't have time to answer that as the door began to open. In a flash, she hid behind the door as the figure strode out. Fiona couldn't get the abuse of the maid out of her head. It was brutal and intense. Of course, the punishments her parents gave out were nothing to the fury and humiliation in front of her.

Hearing more footsteps, she held her breath as she heard the maid walk out. The jaunty steps seemed to indicate to her that the maid had some slight problems in walking. Peeking her head round the door, she gasped as she saw the big gardener not far away, talking to the monk. It seemed the monk was ordering him something but she couldn't hear. After that, he walked off, leaving the gardener there and in front of her. He looked ahead before sniffing the air.

'Please don't…' Unfortunately, he looked at the door before pulling it away. Fiona couldn't scream as his brown eyes peered at her. Time slowed as she saw his hands coming at her. A flash later, she found herself on the ground with some distance in between her and Debilitas. Not taking any chances, she scrambled onto her feet before running. She could hear his childlike chuckle before he began to chase her.

'Someone help…Hewie…anyone body…' Her legs were close to tiring as she ran to the ladder outside the piano room. Glancing over her shoulders, she saw Debilitas slipping outside the door. 'I'd better get out of here before he gets up.' Climbing down the ladder seemed to take ages as she hit the ground. Hewie was still there as he barked and growled loudly. Looking up, she saw that Debilitas started to climb down the ladder. Running, she went past the gate and the walkway before she stopped to catch her breath. Looking down, she didn't see Hewie. Frantically, she tried to find him. "Hewie!" Debilitas came round the corner as she stepped back. Her heartbeat was like a constant running beat as adrenaline surged through her.

Then screaming was heard as she timed out. Shaking her head, Fiona saw that Hewie had latch himself onto Debilitas' neck. He screamed as Hewie's teeth did the talking. Soon, he managed to get Hewie off before running back towards the way they had came. Fiona went up to the Hewie.

"Thank you boy. I thought I was a goner." He barked happily before Fiona got up. 'He's not going to give up that easily so I'd better find a way out.' Walking back up to the sculpture gallery, she walked back onto the balcony. Seeing the ladder, she gave Hewie a scratch behind the ears.

"Now, stay here boy. I shouldn't be long." Steeling herself, she began to climb up the ladder. At the end, she saw that it was the drawbridge that she had lowered earlier. Running to the other side, she opened the door. A wooden balcony and another door greeted her. Running over to the other door, she tried to open it. 'Locked.' Giving the door a kick, she noticed a strange symbol on it.

'That's the symbol of Saturn on it. Maybe there's a key with that symbol on it.' Walking down the stairs, she noticed several blocks out of place. Sighing, she began to move the orange block out slightly. It took several tries and running before the last of the blocks was in place. A rumbling began as Fiona stood stunned as the mural in the ground began to show a hidden staircase.

Heading downstairs revealed more telescopic mirrors except for one. Fishing the mirror out of her pocket, she placed the mirror back into the slot. She moved the telescope slightly until a click was heard. A beam of moonlight came down from the vents before hitting the back door. A faint click was heard before the door moved out of the way. Fiona smiled slightly before she heard she heard Hewie's howling.

'Darn, I forgot him.' Looking around, she saw a steel door. Unlocking it, she looked around. Surprised, she saw that she was at the walkway. Running back, she found Hewie lying at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on." Perking his ears, he walked over to Fiona. Scratching behind his ears, she led him back to the telescopic room. Going through the newly opened door, she heard the ticking of the nearby clock. Walking down the stairs, she found a door and an inscription next to it.

_Only those that can see the light will be able to walk through the hall of darkness. Lest not one falter or perish in darkness._

Looking down at Hewie, she hugged him tightly.

"Please take care of me, okay. I'm counting on you." Fiona didn't know whether it was impulse or not, but Hewie barked as it saying yes. Walking through the door, she saw a completely dark room with the only light was above the door she came through and above the door at the opposite end. Chewing her lip slightly, she looked at Hewie.

"Go boy." With that, Hewie began to walking over to the darkness. He seemed a bit afraid before continuing across. Stepping on the path Hewie took, it didn't take long before Fiona reached the other end.

"Good boy." Opening the other door, she saw what looked like a large chapel with rows of benches and as well as innumerable lit candles illuminating the room. Seeing towards the chapel, Fiona's well trained eyes spied something on the large angel's staff. Running down the isle, she looked at the key that was hanging there. It was too high for her to reach. Even Hewie would have a hard time trying to jump that, she mused.

'There's gotta be something I can stand on.' Spying the altar, she slowly moved it to position underneath the key. Gingerly stepping on the altar, she took the key off the staff. On it was an engraved symbol of Saturn. 'Yes, now I can unlock that door I passed before.' Stepping down, Hewie was barking like mad.

"What is it, boy?" Looking towards where Hewie was looking at, she stepped forward slightly. Behind the door, peeked out Debilitas as he began to push the door forwards.

"No…" The slamming of the door and locking sound made Fiona's heart drop. 'No, I'm trapped.'

Debilitas was overjoyed as he managed to sneak in here as his angel was too busy with that key. Although the dog was a problem, he could handle that as it was nothing but an annoying insect that needs to be squashed. Without the master watching him, it was time to make his move. At last, he can finally release himself from this prison as he raised his arms in triumphant cry of pleasure. He looked at she stood there, shocked and timid as a mouse. It was only a matter of time before he can hold her in his arms.

To be continued…

Author's notes: Whew, that was a long time, eh? Originally, I was hoping to finish this chapter before the end of the break in August. Not surprisingly, exams and as well as work didn't help out. Fortunately, with 3 months of breaking, I can really open the taps and get the chapters over and done with. I'm still keeping the tradition with flashbacks of Fiona's sexual past and as well as some fleshing out of Daniella's creation. I'm pretty sure that there was a copy of her before the current and demented maid we hate/love appeared.

Lorenzo would have some 'favours' for Daniella to do but that'll probably come later in the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one…Fighting one's fate.


End file.
